As the technology of electronic products advances, the electric power required by most power supplies for an operation of a long time becomes higher and higher to meet different user requirements. Higher electrical power incurs higher wattage consumption, so that a large amount of heat is generated and the temperature of the power supply is increased. In addition, most electronic products usually come with a small and compact design but the wattage is not decreased accordingly, and the heat dissipation area is insufficient, so that the temperature of the internal components becomes too high and indirectly increases the level of difficulty of meeting the safety requirement of the cooling temperature of a power connector (or AC Inlet).
In a conventional power supply, a shielding portion at the area under the power connector is removed to isolate the heat generating components at the rear of the power connector, so as to prevent the heat from being conducted from an aluminum plate to the lower area of a plate under the power connector, but the thermal insulation effect is very limited. In addition, even if mylar is placed at the rear of the power connector to insulate the high temperature of the heat generating components, a good thermal insulation effect cannot be achieved. Such conventional power supply still has difficulties to pass the test as set specified by safety regulations, and this conventional power supply has a higher of level of difficulty to assemble the power supply.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience to conduct extensive research and experiment, and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.